Inofensivo
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Sobreprotección - Obsesión - Desesperación... son pocas las circunstancias en las que se ven envueltos los personaje tras una cara inofensiva... SasuSaku - Sakusasu- como lo prefieran, el orden de los factores no altera el producto. XD


_Naruto©MasashiKishimoto_

**Marizce**

**SasuSaku Story**

**Advertencias:** Lemon en el segundo capítulo U_U**  
**

* * *

**Inofensivo**

Se sentía desesperada, acumulada de tensión, acorralada.

_-Piensa en él… a él no le puedes hacer esto, no puedes alejarlo de mí. ¡¡No de mí!! Sabes porqué… porque me he vuelto como un hermano mayor para él, e incluso puedo tomarme el atrevimiento de llamarme su padre… Que no lo vez… somos una familia, mujer. Él y tú, tú y él, son mi familia, no puedes quitarme eso… _

Estaba encadenada al desengaño y al arcano placer que sentía cuando él la tocaba, o tan solo susurraba su nombre roncamente llevándose consigo la exquisita sensación de un espasmo etéreo, con la intención malévola de seducirla en una danza que embriagaba, aconteciendo el pecaminoso roce con su piel, extinguiendo la sed del placer.

Totalmente _inadecuado, incorrecto, imposible_…

_No con él_

_No contigo…_

_No… _

_·_

_·  
_

**_Frustración…_**

Ella había llorado en la oscuridad de un rincón, en la soledad de su habitación por cada recuerdo de sus actos.

Sentía que ultrajaban su razón…

Había sido víctima de una desencadenada acción completamente arrebatadora, que… mataba su sentido común.

Víctima del acoso, acoso de un jovencito de tan solo dieciocho años que había ingresado a su casa con el "título" de _"mejor amigo de su hijo"_, un muchachito con apariencia tranquila, sana, e incluso _inofensivo_.

·

·

_Pero lo que son las cosas… "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos" _

_¿Qué tan ingenua puedes llegar a ser? O ¿Qué tan ciega quieres llegar a ser? _

·

·

Aunque le preocupó un poco que este le llevara ocho años más a su hijo, ver la felicidad grabada en los azulejos del menor cautivó su cariño maternal, permitiendo sus juntas.

Sabía que la diferencia de edad no era precisamente el problema… sino, la experiencia que adelantaba uno y la inocencia que acaecía en el otro. Por lo que se veía en la necesidad de estar al tanto de algunas cosas que platicaban, aunque, para alivio de ella, sus temas no contenían el morbo ni la corrupción que se podía esperar de cualquier muchacho, más bien, hablaban de los últimos discos que habían lanzado los grupos de rock, grupos modernos que a ella no le parecían tener gracia alguna, no con esos cabellos parados o aquel estilo decadente, con cadenas en el cuello o perforaciones en la lengua.

Se sentía alegre por Naruto, su pequeño niño estaba muy contento y parecía adorar, e incluso, idolatrar la presencia de su amigo. Y eso, de vez en cuando, le preocupaba… pero él era… un muchacho tranquilo.

¡Bueno! Se veía tranquilo, puesto que con la edad que tenía… en muchos casos, estos jovencitos podían ser un reverendo caos.

Pero agradecía el hecho de que fuese realmente tan bueno con su hijo, que prefería hablarle de música J-pop antes de introducir el morbo por los ojos y oídos de su hijo. No…

_El morbo… se lo enseñaría a ella. _

_Más tarde supo que… la experiencia, nunca fue un problema, el problema siempre fue su sobre protección._

_·_

_·_

_·  
_

**_Sobre protección…_**

Su hijo era su adoración, su vida entera… y si fuese posible para ella, lo tendría en una burbuja inmune al dolor. Porque Naruto era el tesoro más grande que la mantenía viva, y verlo sufrir, era como vivir una viacrucis.

Después de la muerte de su padre, las cosas cambiaron enormemente para ambos, viéndose obligados a cambiar de ciudad y por ende, cambiar de casa, escuela y comenzar de nuevo.

Fue duro verlo llorar por su padre, fue duro ver su cambio radical de la noche a la mañana; un niño entusiasmado e hiperactivo a uno carente de gozo, a un niño retraído.

Pero entonces, aquella mañana en la que su hijo se negaba en ir a la escuela debido a que era el centro de burlas e improperios, esa misma mañana había recibido una llamada de celular, y desde la otra línea la voz aterciopelada y ronca de un hombre le había comunicado del paradero de su hijo. Se alarmó como nunca, porque imaginó lo peor desde que oyó _"Señora Uzumaki, su hijo está aquí conmigo, cerca al parque de niños…"_ su corazón golpeó su pecho y las manos le temblaron, recordó estar de pie y no soltar el teléfono, mas comenzó a serenarse conforme aquella voz continuaba explicando las razones por las cuales el menor había acabado con él.

Cuando llegó a aquel parque de niños, vio a su pequeño sentado junto con un muchacho que no presentaba más edad que ella.

-¡Naruto! – su voz fue una mezcla de preocupación, enojo y alegría. – Mi vida… - susurró una vez que tocó la piel de su hijo. – mi vida… - volvió a susurrar aguantando las ganas de llorar, apretándolo en su pecho hasta escuchar como el pequeño se quejaba por la fuerza que ejercía.

Lo alejó de él, sin soltarlo, y notó el moretón en su mejilla izquierda. -¿Quién te lo hizo? – preguntó en un susurro calmado. Naruto no respondió y ella prefirió dejar el asunto ahí hasta llegar a casa.

Levantó la vista y notó que el muchacho que, momentos antes estaba sentado, ahora estaba parado y mirándola directamente. Se irguió y sin que lo él lo esperara, abrazó al joven, rodeando sus brazos en su cuello y susurrando un pequeño y casi imperceptible 'Gracias', él solo aspiró hondo el perfume que lo regodeó en aquel instante y parpadeó varias veces al sentir como la mujer se alejaba para mirarlo totalmente agradecida.

_Él sintió una enfermiza atracción en ese instante, que supo que se volvería algo más… _

_Ella solo supo que no podía estar más agradecida en ese momento con él... _

_Y quizás… fue demasiado expresiva - Reparó mucho después. _

_·_

_·_

_·  
_

**_Detalles… _**

-¡Mami! Mi amigo vendrá ¡hoy! – había exclamado el niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, parecía que la felicidad calaba sus huesos y se expoliaban por los poros. Ella muy contenta, le sonrió y festejó el hecho de que por fin Naruto llevase a un amigo a casa.

La sorpresa se pintó en su rostro al abrir la puerta y ver que… era aquel muchacho de cabellos negros y piel pálida el dichoso amigo de su hijo.

No supo desde cuando esa amistad se había fundado, pero supo que era muy fuerte y fraternal, por parte de su hijo.

_Por parte de él… siempre fue interés, por ella. _

-Hola… eh…

-Sasuke… Sasuke – repitió su nombre notando la extrañeza en la mirada de ella. Ella solo pudo mirarlo de esa forma porque le pareció una descortesía no haberle preguntado su nombre aquel día, y más porque no creía que eso le había pasado a ella… se había olvidado.

-Sasuke… - susurró mas concentrada. – Pasa, Naruto dijo que te espera arriba… - hizo una mueca descontenta al ver el porte del muchacho. ¡Dios! Era enorme, y fue otro detalle que había dejado escapar ese día.

·

·

·

**_Inocencia… _**

Naruto siempre había sido muy inocente, pero demasiado curioso…

-Mamá…

-¿Sí?

-¿Por qué los niños de mi escuela hablan de quien la tiene más grande? Y que necesitan más de dos manos para poder "llegar".

Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿Qué tipo de lenguaje era ese?

_Quizás ella también era inocente, en algunos aspectos. _

Miró a Sasuke, seguía tan pasivo como siempre, mientras masticaba las verduras de su plato. Volvió a mirar a su hijo que mantenía su vista, expectante de una respuesta que lo saque de su ignorancia.

Gruñó... y volvió a mirar a Sasuke, acaso él…

Se levantó de su silla llevándose su plato de comida a la cocina. _Incómoda, en realidad… molesta._

-¿Sasuke?

-¿Hum?

-Tú sí me lo dirás ¿cierto?

-Naruto, ese tipo de cosas no se hablan en la mesa, menos cuando comes y una dama como tu madre está presente. – explicó.

-Pero…

-Te lo explicaré luego, pero recuerda que no puedes decir ese tipo de cosas nuevamente.

-Está bien… - Vio como Naruto atrapa un pedazo de carne entre sus dientes y los residuos de Kétchup se quedaban en sus mejillas.

Sasuke sonrió, se había encariñado tanto con ese niño, viró la vista para ver a su madre. _Hermosa_… se recordó, estaba enamorado de ella. Sus ojos recorrieron la redondez de sus caderas y el estilo único de los movimientos que estas tenían en su andar.

Giró el cuerpo y se sorprendió al notar como el amigo de su hijo la miraba de manera… liberal. Frunció el seño, y el giró el rostro.

-Sasuke…

-¿Hum?

-¿Qué le miras a mamá? – fue la pregunta curiosa del niño, obviamente sin el detalle de la picardía, sin embargo, logró asaltar los nervios del Uchiha, _aun siendo Naruto el que preguntaba._

-¿Por qué piensas que miro a tu mamá? – su voz no sonó nerviosa, agradeció en silencio, pero tampoco contenía el tono seguro que hubiera deseado obtener, _aun siendo a Naruto con quien hablaba. _

-Porque ella es muy bonita, yo siempre la miro. – una respuesta simple y… la más adecuada para un niño de diez años, entonces fue ahí cuando lo notó.

_Sonrió._

-Sí… lo es.

·

·

Sakura se habría percatado de sus miradas directas y siempre intensas, pero prestarle atención era un hecho que se negaba a ser casi cierto, _casi_, pues ella las evitaba _casi_ siempre, pasando los contactos visuales a los quehaceres o alguna otra cosa que la desconcentraran de esos ojos. No obstante, pronto el adolescente camino a los 19 años se ocupó de llamar su atención de forma más… _material._

* * *

╔════════════════════════════╗

τσdσs lσs Dεяεcнσs яεsεяvαdσs  
cσρчяιgнτ-Perú © 2oo9 [Marizce XD]  
╚════════════════════════════╝

Tus dudas y quejas, clickeando dos centímetros más abajo.


End file.
